Tu parles en dormant
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire  en retard  de ChibiKitsu. Dômeki vient rendre visite à Watanuki, mais celui-ci dort. Et comme mon titre l'indique... Watanuki parle. Y aurait-il des choses intéressantes à entendre? DômeWata


Bonjour! Grande première pour Yosshi dans le fandom xxxHolic (non, je suis pas stressée ^^""). Enfin, j'ai déjà fait mumuse avec Dômeki et Watanuki dans ma fic Stairway to Heaven, mais bon... (voyez comment je me fais de la pub, l'air de rien^^). Bon! Petite explication pour les gens qui ne sont pas **ChibiKitsu**: je lui ai écrit trois fics d'anniversaire dans trois fandoms différents. Hier, j'ai posté un OS OzGil (pour ceux/celles qui sont intéressées, il s'agit de "C'est moi qui commande!" (re-pub^^)). Demain (peut-être) je posterai un OS avec lemon, dans un fandom que je tiens secret pour l'instant! Aujourd'hui, mon choix est tombé sur le DômeWata, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire! Bonne lecture!

**Note:** cette histoire se déroule après le tome 17! Y a pas de spoiler, mais c'est juste pour que vous compreniez pourquoi Wata-chan est habillé en femme^^'

**Tu parles en dormant**

Maru et Moro accueillirent Dômeki à l'entrée de la boutique en chantonnant des « Watanuki dort ! Watanuki dort ! » peu discrets. Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Son plan était de déposer les sacs de nourriture qu'il avait achetés puis de partir. A quoi bon attendre que cet idiot se réveille ? Si c'était pour l'entendre répéter « Himawari-chan » à toutes les deux phrases, il préférait carrément s'en aller.

En colère ? Non, Dômeki n'était jamais en colère. Jaloux ? Certes.

De toute façon, qu'il soit furieux, heureux ou désespéré, cela ne se traduisait que par une légère variation d'intensité de la lueur dans ses yeux. Imperceptible, donc. En particulier pour Watanuki, qui profitait de son inexpressivité pour le bassiner au sujet de cette fille.

Dômeki déposa les sacs dans un coin et son regard tomba sur Watanuki qui était profondément assoupi, allongé sur les tatamis au milieu de coussins chatoyants.

Il parcourut du regard le corps de son ami. Il était habillé d'une superposition de kimonos de femme, à la teinte majoritairement pourpre, bleu roi et or. Les vêtements étaient noués lâchement à sa taille fine et leurs pans s'écartaient au niveau de son torse. Sa peau blanche, dévoilée à son insu, irradiait de sensualité. Dômeki eut un petit mouvement convulsif de la paupière et il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Ses yeux dorés descendirent jusqu'à l'obi violet sombre et plus bas encore. Une jambe pâle et fine émergeait du bouillonnement de soie chatoyante.

Dômeki restait immobile, le dévorant des yeux. Quelque part, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là, il savait que cette contemplation tourmentée ne lui apporterait que de la souffrance et une raison de plus d'étouffer des sanglots de frustration, une fois le soir venu. Il le savait, mais il savait que l'homme est le seul animal à ne ressentir aucune difficulté à se faire vainement souffrir lui-même. Là où les renards se dévorent la patte pour échapper aux mâchoires d'acier des pièges à loup, les hommes marchent délibérément dans tous les pièges du monde et se délectent de l'horrible sensation du sang qui bouillonne hors des blessures.

Watanuki bougea légèrement.

« Himawari-chan… »

Dômeki regarda les lèvres humides qui avaient articulé ce nom. Il passa lentement la pointe de sa langue sur le bord interne de ses lèvres. A cet endroit om le corps a longtemps hésité entre peau et muqueuse, à la frontière entre l'air libre et l'intérieur de la bouche. Une zone où Dômeki pouvait promener sa langue affamée sans que personne ne le remarque.

Son regard caressa les joues fines du garçon, son nez mince, ses larges paupières derrière lesquelles s'agitaient des yeux dépareillés. Ses cheveux noirs caressaient son front large. Il était beau.

« Oh, Himawari… »

Dômeki se raidit avec comme une douleur inexprimable quelque part dans la poitrine. Observer Watanuki en plein rêve n'était définitivement pas une chose à faire. Surtout si l'héroïne centrale du rêve en question était Himawari. Mais il ne pouvait se détacher du visage du garçon, cette petite moue adorable… Watanuki rit doucement en portant la main à la poitrine. Le garçon cessa de rire. Il eut une petite grimace d'inconfort et se retourna. A présent étendu sur le ventre, il dormait la joue écrasée sur un coussin, ignorant tout de la présence de Dômeki derrière lui.

Ce dernier prenait mentalement ses dispositions pour sortir. Tourner les talons, pousser la paroi coulissante, traverser le hall, saluer les gamines, sortir dans la rue. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

« Bonjour, monsieur Haruka »

Dômeki écarquilla les yeux et resta pour écouter, presque malgré lui. Mais le garçon ne dit rien d'autre.

Il aurait voulu partir, bien sûr qu'il le voulait, mais au lieu de cela, son regard continuait de scruter ce corps si attirant que c'en était un crime. Un appel au viol.

« Shizuka… Oh, Shizuka… »

S'il y avait jamais eu dans l'esprit de Dômeki une quelconque envie de fuir, elle fut balayée par ce simple prénom murmuré.

« Je t'aime »

A ces mots, Dômeki sut qu'il ne partirait pas. Pas sans avoir dit quelque chose, pas sans avoir forcé sa chance.

Watanuki se retourna de nouveau sur le dos, les jambes suffisamment écartées pour qu'une de ses cuisses s'échappe du vêtement et que Dômeki en vienne à se demander sérieusement s'il portait des sous-vêtements.

Il se réveilla à ce moment précis, ouvrant ses yeux vairon à la lumière du jour.

-Oh, merde ! s'exclama-t-il très dignement en voyant que Dômeki était là.

Il rassembla ses vêtements autour de lui, sans vraiment prendre garde à la lueur étrange dans le regard du jeune homme. Une variation d'intensité imperceptible.

-Moi aussi, dit calmement ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'irrita Watanuki en allumant la longue pipe de Yûko.

-Tu parles en dormant.

Watanuki rosit légèrement, en murmurant un « oh » gêné. Il se leva et marcha vers Dômeki. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Watanuki promena ses doigts sur le bord de la veste du jeune homme, les yeux baissés.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, quand je dormais ?

-Tu as appelé Himawari. Deux fois. Et aussi mon grand-père.

-Un jeune homme très séduisant, murmura le garçon en rapprochant inconsciemment ses lèvres du cou de Dômeki. Quoi d'autre ?

Un ange passa.

Watanuki ricana puis lâcha à voix basse :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Kimihiro.

Son prénom jaillit de ses lèvres comme un soupir. Deux grands yeux, l'un doré et l'autre bleu, se levèrent pour observer Dômeki.

Les fins doigts blancs se glissèrent sous la veste noire et les larges mains pâles se faufilèrent dans les plis des kimonos.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent, firent connaissance les unes avec les autres et Dômeki songea qu'il eût été regrettable de partir sans attendre son réveil.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la deuxième fic^^ J'espère que ça aura plu à tout le monde (surtout à Chibi^^) Reviews, please? (yeux de chien battu)<p> 


End file.
